Gods to Gleeks
by TeddyTan
Summary: This story is about the glee cast a McKinley High school. They all sense that there is something weird is happening. They all find out the crazy yet true truth that their parents are in fact… Greek Gods! R&R
1. Time to steal

_This story is about the glee cast a McKinley High school. They all sense that there is something weird is happening. They all find out the crazy yet true truth that their parents are in fact… Greek Gods!_

_I do not own any of the characters from Glee or Percy Jackson._

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's P.O.V (point of view)<strong>

It was a weird day at school today! Blaine was moving to McKinley. But, that wasn't the reason things were getting a little strange. There was something else that was making me feel uncomfortable; something that just didn't feel… right! Like when I was walking to Sport I saw a chick with the tongue of a snake and I guy with only one eye. I knew I was hallucinating, but just in case I made a detour to Sick bay Just to make sure that I wasn't going completely mad. The nurse ran a few tests and said I was completely fine. By the time I got out, I heard the deathaning sound of the bell! So I checked my timetable to see what class I had next! Well I ended up having Glee Club! Glee was probable my favourite period to see on my time table, it's also why I'm not as popular as I could be but that doesn't matter as long as I've got my friends, it's all good.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's P.O.V<strong>

I was the slightest bit worried about Finn when I turned up for sport. I mean I could understand if he wanted to wag math or some other boring subject like that but this was sport! SPORT! And to add to that we were playing basketball! Finn loved to play Basketball! And to make the day even better I was going to tell him how I high jacked a car and nobody even noticed! We played the best game of Basketball! We smashed the other team because they were full of nerds and complete Losers! It was a shame Finn wasn't there! But as soon as I was about to make the best slam dunk anyone would have ever seen the bell went and we had to go to the next subject straight away! So I made my way to the Glee Club when I was walking down the corridor I bumped into Finn! He didn't look like his normal self like he usually was! He looked put off! Like something really creepy or weird just happened! Well I couldn't blame him I mean there are some pretty weird things here a McKinley like there's a teacher that has to have everything spotless and sparkling clean before she can even touch it! I mean that is **pretty** weird! But by the look on his face I could see that it wasn't something weird like that but it was an entirely different case!

"You okay?" I asked him as he was walking and staring into the distant place of the corridor.

"Oh… what? What was the question" Finn replied and looked like he was finally paying attention to me!

"Are you okay mate?" I repeated again

"Yeah! Just a little tried." Finn said but I knew when something wasn't right but I played along. Knowing Finn he'll probable forget it soon anyway, but I didn't know what was going through his mind. We opened the door to the class room to find the one and only miss annoying a.k.a. Rachel Berry. She was trying to compose a song for our next competition. She looked up to see who it was entering the door she looked at me and then she saw Finn! Rachel was always so obsessed with Finn it was sort of creepy, I mean they aren't even together!

"Hey Finn… and Puck" she said making she gave more attention to Finn that she gave to me! That didn't bother me! As long as Finn could get Rachel to shut up every so often it was all good.

"I'm writing a great song and I was wondering if you would like to help me!" She Asked. She always had a **mega **crush on Finn even after they broke up, but she always seems so desperate for him.

"Um…." Finn replied

"Please" said little miss annoying

"Nope, his busy. So you gotta hear what I did on the weekend! I was walking passed a little shop when I saw this awesome Ferrari…" I said butting in. As I continued the story about how I high jacked the car we walked to two of the chairs at the back of the class and took a seat. A few other people walked into the class but we didn't really pay attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittney's P.O.V.<strong>

As I walked into class I took a seat in front of Finn and Puck. I could hear their convocation. But it started to get pretty boring.

"Puck I know it was a Ferrari and all, but that doesn't give you the right to steal a car!" Finn Said

"I know but I have the urge to steal something. Oh, come on Finn. It's not like I'm Going to Jail because of it! I'm still here aren't I!" Puck Exclaimed.

"Well. yeah but…" Finn tried to rebuttal but Puck had won!

The conversation became awkward and looked around to see who I could talk to! I saw Tina with egg in her hair! I accidentally threw an egg at her right on the bell and he obviously didn't have enough time to get it all out of her hair.

"Hey" I said enthusiastically.

"Hi" Tina said crossing her arms and looking away from me. I honestly didn't mean to get her grumpy, I mean it was a food fight in food tech and she didn't duck her head quick enough so she got hit in the head with an egg. Not my fault, but because I'm such a good person I decided to give her some facts about eggs!

"If you don't get the egg out of your hair you will get a baby chicken in your hair!" Tina looked at me weird like she had never heard it before!

"Everybody knows that a chicken comes from an egg." I said hoping that Tina would understand. Alas, she was still looking at me the same way and she looked even more frustrated with me.

"You know you could live with a chicken in your hair it would be really fun!" Tina stood up and walked out the room looking even more frustrated and angry! I didn't do anything I was just helping her gain important knowledge that we would need to know later in our life's. Just then Santana came in. You could see she have just put a new layer of makeup. Probable from a slushy in the face. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug she hugged back and we went and sat down just in time for Mr Schuster. He quickly made sure we were all here and started talking! "This week we are looking at a new topic. This week our topic for the next two weeks is Mythology!" We all sat there stunned at our new topic. Except for Sam!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam P.O.V. <strong>

I could hear everybody gasp in the background, so I looked around to see shocked faces some of the class was so shocked I think that they were paralysed. I didn't see what the big problem was.

Mythology was like one of the things that I know a lot about. I fact a lot of the glee cast knew a lot about mythology, especially Greek myth…

"And our focus will be Greek Mythology" Mr Schuster said. It was like he could read my mind! I wish I had a super power like that, but it would be even cooler if I was a god like Athena Goddess of wisdom. Nah what am I thinking. I looked around at the frozen class. I saw Blaine and I remembered that he had transferred here today I decided to move next to him to see if he was paralysed solid like the rest of them. I moved to the seat that was vacant next to him and shook his shoulder he turned to me slowly and slowly closed his mouth simutaniasly.

"You alright mate you seem to be frozen" I said quietly. Blaine completely snapped out of it two seconds later.

"Oh. Sorry," Blaine said "just had a lot to think about. You know with the transfer and everything." A few minutes after Blaine and I helped everyone snap out of their deep freeze Mr Schuster explained more about it.

"Well I didn't like the idea about doing this but it was compulsory so we aren't allowed to sing or dance for this topic." Everybody looked disappointed.

"I know this isn't what you signed up for when you joined glee club. But guys and gals look on the bright side we only have two more days until holidays and then we will be preparing for our competition that is coming up. I don't want to hear anyone complain. Even I don't like this idea, but, you guys are lucky enough to be rewarded by going on a summer camp together. You will get to meet plenty of other people. All of your parents have already signed the forms for you to go. You guys will leave by 2:30 tomorrow. We will meet in this room. Sadly I can't go to the camp until Friday so you guys will have to coupe until then." I could feel mixed emotions in the room! Some people felt anger, some excitement. I felt confused about this camp! I mean I thought my parents would tell me about this camp and all.

"Mr Schuster." I said while putting my hand up.

"Yes Sam." He replied

"What is the name of the camp and do we have to pay for the expenses because I really don't want my parents paying any more then they need to because… you know, my family isn't the richest family in the world." I asked. If you didn't know my family was living in a one room motel and we're finding it hard just to send all of us to school every day.

"Sam. Don't worry. All of the expenses for the whole glee club are already payed and your parents didn't have to pay a cent. And to answer the other question the camp is called camp half-blood."

"What kind of name is camp half-blood" Santana rudely interrupted.

"I don't know Santana, but I'm sure the people there will be very kind and answer your question for you." Mr Schuster said with a kind voice. "So, shall we study?"

* * *

><p><em>That's all for this chapter sorry there are no Percy Jackson characters in this chapter but in the next chapter there will be some characters from Percy Jackson. Please send me a review of what I could do better and what was awesome because this is my first fanfic.<em>


	2. Let's Dream

Blaine's P.O.V.

I still couldn't believe that the day after I had transferred to a new school I would be going on a camp for the whole holiday! But most of all I can't believe my mum would let me go to this camp, she didn't even know that I was going to join the glee club! Well I guess she must be telepathic (or something like that)! But I didn't care; I would get to spend more time with Kurt, maybe we may get a little closer! It was pretty weird yesterday! Girls were staring at me like all the time. I really hope one day someone will realise that I'm gay and that I'm dating Kurt! I think half of them were blonde though so I suppose that doesn't really count. So I looked at my new timetable for the day! I had Math, then Double science. Lunch time (more time to flirt with Kurt!) then Sport single and after that I had double glee club because of the 'Camp half-blood'. Well, at least five out of the six subjects I have with Blaine and then we get an hour of flirting at lunch! I like this school already! Except I would like it if people weren't as mean to Kurt! I wanted people to know that I'm gay but then I don't want to be bullied like Kurt. This school should really enforce some no bullying programs or something like that! Well I headed to Math (one of the classes I didn't have with Kurt) and just looked around you could see all the different groups! The Jocks, the nerds, the sluts, all of the emos and Goths, the popular groups and the Cheerleaders. They all looked so established. I wasn't going to fit in any of these groups. I know my dad knew that I wanted to go to this school but I wasn't planning to go just before the holidays! I would have liked it is I had started at the start of the year or at least the middle of the year. But no he has to get me to start right at the end of the term! Great. Well math was boring! All the girls crowded me and just stared at me (that was really creepy). I was supposed to have the class with Puck but no he just happened to skip out on math! Even better (sarcasm). We were doing algebra and stuff like that! I already knew all of that stuff so it was really easy. Finally science came. Luckily I had Kurt as my science buddy. He was my science buddy when he attended Dalton High Academy. We were guns. We did like the whole assignment in one class! Everyone was looking at us like we were nerds but that didn't bother me! At lunch I flirted with Kurt and then it was sport. We had to play soccer. I wasn't too bad at it but I wasn't great at it. Kurt didn't want to play he thought he would get his designer brands all dirty and far enough. We then had to go to glee club this was going to be interesting. Everyone brought their luggage to the class room. Some people had huge bags me and Kurt had fairly large suit cases but they weren't jumbo size like Brittney's, Santana's and Mercedes' bags. Then through the door came Quinn! OMG! She had 2 Jumbo bags. They were huge. Mr Schuster then came through the door and stared at the entire pile of luggage that we made in the corner of the room! He then looked at us then we started our long and boring Class about Greek Mythology. He kept on asking about who are the 12 main Greek gods. Quinn refused to learn because she only believed the catholic god! It was only knowledge about another religion. Her loss. The stuff that he was talking about all of us knew. But that was creepy. I haven't even Studied Greek Mythology and I knew so much. Kurt kept on going on about how little they know about fashion. Except for Aphrodite because she was like the goddess of fashion. It wasn't as bad as we all thought it was though. The double went by really quickly. Nobody complained except for Santana and Quinn. Brittney was just thinking about gay sharks, also known to her as dolphins. Brittney was pretty weird I didn't really know her that well but she was really. She doesn't know that much but she knew how to dance really well.

"So guys, was this double as bad as you thought it would be?" Mr Schuster asked. Santana raised her hand.

"Yes Santana."

"Why are we studding Greek Mythology? I mean it isn't going to help at all. It's not like on our job application it will say 'who is the Greek god of the sky?'!" Mr Schuster just smiled at this and looked at his watch.

"Sorry Santana, I don't have the time to answer your question. Ok guys your bus should be out the front of the school waiting for you. You are all dismissed" we all walked out the door to the weird and quirky bus.

Tina's P.O.V.

I swear that bus was my worst nightmare. Instead of a yellow school bus it was a fluoro pink bus. On the front it had bright yellow letters saying 'I LOVE APPLES' then a picture of an aqua apple. On the sides, right up the top of the bus there were white clouds then a third of the way down there was a really realistic sea. It looked pretty weird against the rest of the bus. Underneath the sea there was well just black. It looked like it represented the underworld. Or something like that. I think the person who got the Bus Obviously wanted to kill me; personally. I couldn't believe that I would have to travel for well, a long time on something that hideous. I sighed and slowly stepped toward the weird form of transport. I then saw a hand reaching out in front. It was Mike's hand I took it and then hopped onto the bus with him.

Quinn's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that we had to go to some camp for the whole summer. I didn't have enough time to pick out clothes or go shopping for any clothes that I could do activities in! And to make it worse that Rachel girl was going to try stealing my boyfriend (Finn) all summer! This is going to be the worst holidays/camp ever! Well the horrible time had come when we had to go so we all hoped on the bus (except for Artie he had gotten on some different way) and waved good byes to the people who were seeing us off!

Artie's P.O.V.

I got on the bus (thanks to wonderful wheel chair lift thing ma jig on the bus.) and took my place on the bus. We all looked out of the window and kept to ourselves. Half an hour later I think I fell asleep

"_**You can't let all of these kids not know who their real parents are bro!" An incredible tall man said with a … Hawaiian T-Shirt.**_

"_**Well maybe it's for the best they won't be in any danger." Said a bright looking young guy. I wished I would look (and walk) like that! If I did all the girls would dig me.**_

"_**But they are our kids! They do have a right to know." a pretty twelve year old girl expressed. It was really funny though because i mean, she isn't even fourteen and she was saying that she has kids. I really do think that chic would have so mega p**_

"_**We don't want them to hurt themselves. It might ruin some of their pretty faces" Said the hottest girl I had ever laid my eyes on she kept on changing her form into someone even prettier! God, I wish she was my girlfriend.**_

"_**It is the best thing to tell them! One, they have the right. Two, they would know what danger they are in and three they would know who their real parents were! And what happens if they end up dying thinking that some mortals were their parents that just doesn't seem right." Said a blonde girl with grey eyes. I thought that blondes were supposed to be stupid like Brittney (I still loved Brittney though).**_

_** Who were these people I didn't even know these people or ever seen them. It was obviously my imagination. But I wanted myself to wake up! I knew I was in a dream. A man then stood up! He was a giant. He reminded me of the sky and I swear I could see some lightning bolts in his beard it was kind of creepy. He looked like he was in charge. He scared me like a lot. He then opened his mouth and said…**_

"_**She is right! I mean she is the god of Wisdom"**_

_**The god, of wisdom? What how can they be gods? This Mythology stuff is really getting into my puny head. Everyone knows that this stuff isn't real. I looked around the room there were all these people all of them tall, but they were all so … different. **_

_** The weird thing is that that one of them was staring at me. He had a scraggy beard and I swear it was catching light he was burnt in some places. He looked like a black smith. Why was he staring at me? I didn't even know me!**_

__I suddenly woke up from my weird dream thanks to the bus driver.

Quinn's P.O.V.

Except for Brittney, Santana and I. well they were chatting about something back there. I think it was something about gay sharks being dolphins, or something like that. But I was just staring at pictures of my prom gown that I was going to wear. I had planned out everything for prom. My hair, my dress, my shoes and every other little detail that you could think of was all planned out perfectly. Of course Finn and I would be prom queen and king. Everyone else could try to beat us but we will always destine to win. I heard that one of the new members to glee club, Lauren was planning to compete against me for the crown, but she would never have the chance. I was more popular and prettier than her so she doesn't stand a chance. Finally the bus stopped and Brittney Santana and I all got out of the bus and waited for the bus driver to wake up all of the others. The bus driver walked up to where there was a clearing in the forest there was four people waiting for us, or you could say three and a half! There was a boy who was roughly round our age, but instead of having regular legs like every other human does, he had legs like a goat or maybe he's a satyr. Nah it couldn't be I'm probable hallucinating. Finally everyone else was out of the bus and as soon as we were all out, the bus driver took off. We all walked to the entrance was to the three and a half people were standing I must admit the two boys who were standing there were quite cute. One of them had dusty blonde/ brown hair and lightly tanned skin. Ok he wasn't cute but he was hot. If I wasn't dating Finn I would defiantly try to hook up with him. And then the other boy was several years younger than the other he had black hair and green eyes. But he seemed to be taken by the look of things. The blonde girl with grey eyes was holding his hand. And then I looked over at the half person. I still thought I was hallucinating until…

"Are you half donkey?" Brittney asked.

Grover's P.O.V.

What's with that girl! I don't have the legs of a donkey. I gave the blonde girl a shocked look back at the girl!

"I don't have Donkey legs" I screamed! "They're goat legs."

"Grover, Calm down" Percy insisted. "Hello, I'm Percy; this is Annabeth, Luke…" He paused coldly as Luke gave a freakishly warm smile. I saw all of the girls blush. Why did Luke always get all of the girls! It just wasn't fair. I was stuck with goat legs and he was stuck with well… Girls flirting with him. He had such a hard life. He got everything he wanted! He was his father's favourite and he had really good abs. Girls would take one look at his abs and go running to him; if they took a look at mine they would run, but in the direction I didn't want

"And this is my best friend Grover. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" I saw the look on all of their faces. What would have their expression been? Umm….. I think I would be, Disappointment.


	3. I want an Angel

Hey guy and girls!

Sorry I haven't written for a while, I've been really busy!

Please review peeps! I know it get really annoying and it can be a bit time consuming but if you guys review my story i will be able to improve my writing and spelling.

Now here's something for the storyline! I'm thinking about making a couple for this story but I'm not too sure who! Here are the following couples I'm thinking about:

1. Luke and Quinn

2. Sam and Annabeth

3. Grover and Brittany

4. Grover and Santana

5. Percy and Rachel (not my favourite)

6. Luke and Santana

I will put a poll up on my profile for you guys to vote. If it isn't letting you vote, please leave a review for which couple you think would work best. If you think there is a couple that would connect better please either review or message me!

Hope you like reading the story.

TeddyTan

Sam P.O.V.

What was this? Some kind of prank? Well if it was one it was pretty lame. I mean everyone knows that people don't have goat legs. But what if it isn't a prank? Sam what are you thinking? People don't have goat legs. I know that the Grover dude is wearing a costume! I bet Puck could pull a better prank than that. But why did his legs look so realistic?

i looked around to see what every ones expressions where, but all i saw were faces of boredom.

"Come on in guys." Percy Said enthusiastically.

"Wait." Puck said calmly.

"What's with the guy and the fake goat legs? seriously this place is messed up and I haven't even entered the camp." Percy and Luke looked at each other and both looked at the guy with donkey legs at the same time! Grover looked angry!

Annabeth Walked over to Grover who was on the other side of Percy.

"Grover, calm down! They don't know anything about this place and satyrs and all that! They only just got here!" Annabeth said trying to calm Grover! Whatever she was doing it was working! Her blonde Hair was hypnotising! She had grey eyes that almost looked silver. She is hot. I think I could try hook up with her!

She looked caring and all! She had this look. I don't know how to explain it! It was like an aura around her that was drawing me in! But the only problem is that the Percy kid was drawn to the same vibe! I have competition!

Luke's POV

These guys look like wimps! A few of them are fit and a few of the chick are smoking hot! But I don't think that these guys will like it here they all look a bit snobbish! God this is going to be fun seeing how these guys are going to cope here!

I saw one of the girls look at me. Her Brown hair and chocolate skin made her look almost like an angel sent from the Gods! I gave her a wink and I saw her look away, but I saw I tint of pink through her milk chocolate skin.

I looked at the rest of the group. They were all standing there. In scilence.

"Come on guys, you better come into camp and we will explain everything when we get the big house!" Percy said! I was so happy he said something! I hate it when there's scilence. I can't stand it.

Percy turned around and was in the lead! We all started to walk to the house. I stood there though deciding to take the back of the group just in case someone gets lost.

I couldn't help but think about what house this group of guys are in. Could I have a new brother? The angel has to be a daughter of Aphrodite. There's no doubt about it. The thing that's playing up in my head though is that guy in the wheelchair. Could he be like Chiron, a centaur or was he a normal guy that is just disabled.

He looked like he was having trouble so I walk up behind him and started pushing him through camp half-blood. He looked up and stared at me! I hope he was grateful!

"Thanks!" he said. He started looking around the camp as we entered. I didn't blame him, Camp was pretty cool!

"That's ok mate!" I replied "Hey what's your name?"

"Artie. And you're Luke? "He asked.

"Yeah!" I replied. "Um... Not trying to be mean or something like that. I mean I know it is the first time I've seen you but… but were you born not being able to walk or did something happen?"

"Um… No I wasn't born like this but could we nor talk about this?" Artie said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to!" I responded "I don't want to talk about things that make you feel uncomfortable. So who do you think you'll be the son of?"

"What"

"Oh… right sorry I just remembered you don't know yet sorry. Well do you want me to explain it to you or do you want to wait till Percy says it to you?"

"Um… I can wait. But I don't get what you're saying. "

"Don't worry mate! You'll find out soon." I said. Oh my Gods, you should have seen his face. I didn't know if it was surprised or confused. It was quite funny to see so I bit my lips to hold back my laugh, hoping he wouldn't notice. He just gave me a puzzled look and looked forward. We slowly caught up to the crowd that was a few meters in front of us.

"So where are you guys from?" I asked slightly giggling at the same time.

"Well were from McKinley high school!" he replied

"Cool! So what are all your mates' names?" I asked yet again.

"Well the Asian girl is Tina, and the Asian guy is mike. They're going out." He said while turning around to me so I could see his face.

"Oh yeah. They're kind of cute together." I replied "What about her?" I said pointing to the girl that looked like an angel.

"Oh, that's Santana. She's kind of a bitch. She always says stuff that you don't want to hear or know about other people, or sometimes even yourself." I couldn't believe what Artie had just said! She was a bitch! I that was one thing that I didn't want to know, and didn't have to.

But the way she looked made my heart beat like crazy. I didn't want to fall in love with someone that I don't even know, but this feeling is telling me that I have feelings for her and that she is the most important thing in my life.

Wait! Did I just say that she is the most important thing in my life? No, I can't say that! I haven't even met Santana; I have only seen her face. I haven't even said a word to her, let alone a full on, deep and meaningful one!

"Luke, what's this place called again?" Artie asked.

"This is called Camp Half-Blood! One of the best and safest places ever!" I said responding to what he said I couldn't but help think of the time when I hated this place; when I cast myself to the dark side and was Cronus' puppet/tool.

I'm thankful to Percy and all that but he just doesn't seem to like me anymore! He seems to look down on me rather than when I first met him and he looked up on me, like I was one of the gods. In a way I want him to stay like that; I don't know why but I want him to give me some distance. I really appreciate Annabeth's help. She is really trying to persuade Percy to try and get along with me. Annabeth really is one of the best friends in the world.

Artie's P.O.V

I really wanted to know what was going on in Luke's head that second. He looked like he drifted into another world, or an alternative reality! Either one.

"So what do you do at Camp 'Half-Blood', and what do you do here?" I asked. I sounded like a weird name for a camp, and I mean 'Half-Blood'. I have heard of some pretty weird names for camps, but they at least had a try at a meaningful title.

"Well, everyone here is a half blood or a satyr or some other magical creacher like that. And it's just a place to be safe and away from the monsters." He replied. A half-blood? What the hell is that! And did he just say a satyr? They're not real. There part of mythology! God this guy needs to get his mind straight!

"What do you mean half-blood? And did you just say satyrs?" I said trying to look away from his icy blue eyes. They sort of creped me out a little. He just laughed at my question once it got to his ears.

"Well yes I did say satyrs and half-bloods are people who are half mortal and half god! You know, from Greece. But you might know it as Greek Mythology!" Did he just say half god, half mortal!

"So why is everyone from the new directions here?" I replied trying to push the idea of me being a so called, 'half-blood'. I mean I know his not telling the truth. But what if his not? What if I really am a demi-god?

"Isn't it a bit obvious? I mean, I just said this is a camp for half-bloods, so…" He motioned one of his hands to signal me to finish his sentence. I just stared at him blankly! I didn't have a clue what he was going on about, so I just waited for him to say something. He looked ahead to see where the others were they were still a few meters away.

"You and your friends are half-bloods!" he continued!

"Wait! What did you just say?"

"I said that you and your friends are half-bloods or demi-gods."

Then it sunk in! That's why Mr Shuster was teaching us all about Greek mythology! He knew! He knew that we all had gods for parents.

Percy's P.O.V

After a long conversation with all of the newbies, we moved them into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth, Grover and I then left, letting Luke in charge.

I still don't trust him. I know that he was a hero because he stopped Kronus from destroying the world, and he could have died and all, but if he didn't go to the dark side this wouldn't have even happened! I really do wonder if the dark side have cookies. If it did I'm sure Grover would be all over it!

"Do you think I will gain any new siblings?" Annabeth said, moving some of her blonde hair away from face.

"I don't know Annabeth." Grover replied.

"I hope one of them gets claimed tonight!" I said while looking into Annabeth's eyes. We both stopped and letting Grover keep on walking and talking to himself. She soon wrapped her arms around me and gave me a peck on the lips. Gods, she was so hot! Annabeth pulled back giggling.

I looked at her with a puzzled look. Did I give a weird expression when she kissed me? She just looked where Grover was walking. I immediately laughed so hard at the sight of Grover talking to himself, still, and not realising that we had stopped.

I'm guessing he heard my laugh, and he turned around with a surprised look. He looked at the space beside him where he though we were and then at us.

"But… b…but you were just…" he said still looking between the space and Annabeth and I.

"Come on Percy" Annabeth said while starting to drag me towards the Grover. Once we caught up to Grover we then headed to dinner. This was going to be interesting!


End file.
